


The Mechanics and Logistics Of Two Opposing Forces; or, Opposites Attract

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: British Comics RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mitch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mechanics and Logistics Of Two Opposing Forces; or, Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> For Mitch.

Looked at objectively, it really shouldn't have worked. Stephen had dogs. Alan had cats. Stephen could spout seventeen facts in a row about Ancient Greece. Alan knew the phone number of a really nice Greek restaurant that did home delivery off by heart. Stephen hadn't the faintest clue what the offside rule truly, emotionally meant. Alan's life would be nothing without football. And they were perpetually on opposite sides of the pirates vs ninjas debate.

But somehow, despite being as different as an Oxbridge elitist and an Essex boy could be, they fitted. Maybe it was the way Alan always made Stephen's breakfast the way he liked it, and quietly took the fourteenth iPod back to the shop when Stephen wasn't looking, and sang loudly in the shower so Stephen could make fun of him later. Maybe it was the way Stephen left the paper open at the sports pages when he'd finished reading it, and sat through Match of the Day on occasion, and nearly always bought something he'd seen and known Alan would like when he went shopping.

Either way, though the arguments over mythological beasts could get heated and Alan felt helpless when Stephen went silent for days at a time, it was something that, secretly, neither would give up for the world.


End file.
